Fairest Maiden of Imladris
by Sailor Bluestar
Summary: When Elladan is bored, everyone better beware. Very large parts pointing to AC's Folly of Starlight. Was given permission to write this little...sidefic. E/L, Gl/El, A/Aw. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fairest Maiden of Imladris  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairing: Elrond/Legolas, Glorfindel/Elrohir, Aragorn/Arwen  
Rating: R  
Warnings: spoilers to Folly of Starlight (Part 5: When I Give), humor, cross-dressing  
Disclaimers: The lovely Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Minuial and Brethilas belongs to AC for the Folly of Starlight (which I got permission for).  
Archive: Otaku no Honden @ http://ainoanime.cjb.net or http://otakunohonden.cjb.net as well as FanFiction.Net and MediaMiner.Org under Sailor Bluestar. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
~Fairest Maiden of Imladris - Chapter 1~  
  
Elladan walked alongside his father, bored out of his mind. Upon the destruction of the One Ring, the orcs and goblins have all but vanished. From time to time there would be a few seen traveling about, but nothing too big for anyone to handle thus far.  
  
"Father, I am bored." Elladan told his father.  
  
"Those are the most horrifying words uttered from that mouth." Elrond stated, glancing at his son.  
  
"Very funny Father." Elladan said wryly.  
  
"Why not find something to do? Mind you, don't do anything disastrous like the last time you were bored." Elrond reprimanded.  
  
"It was not my fault that time!" Elladan protested.  
  
"That time?" Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I have nothing to do. I cannot exactly find orcs to slay anymore. Tell me Father, what can I do?" Elladan implored.  
  
"Most of the things that need to be done around here you would find boring and would reject." Elrond reminded him.  
  
"I shall restate myself then. Give me something INTERESTING to do." Elladan replied. "And don't think of matching me up with someone. I'd rather find my own mate than to have one arranged for me. You have Legolas and Arwen has Estel. Even Elrohir has someone, Glorfindel. I feel so left out."  
  
"Do not worry son, you will find the one who makes your heartbeat quicken and everything around you feel so much more alive." Elrond said wistfully.  
  
"I think I need an excuse to send for Legolas Father. Especially the way you're brooding." Elladan said, snickering.  
  
"I do not brood." Elrond defended himself.  
  
"Not anymore, you mean." Elladan teased.  
  
"Elladan." Elrond said warningly. "Why don't you arrange for a contest? That should keep you entertained for a while at least. You might even want to rope in your brother and Glorfindel."  
  
Elladan thought upon that idea. He tried to think of a good contest to hold. He thought back through his memories when inspiration struck. He had the perfect idea.  
  
"Father, I think I might take you up on that. Will you approve of hosting a contest here? In Imladris?" Elladan asked.  
  
Elrond looked at his son cautiously, "Just what kind of contest is it? I hope it is not about who can make fun of people the most. Some may be at a disadvantage."  
  
"Nothing of the sort Father. That I assure you. But it would be interesting for all nonetheless." Elladan reassured his father with an innocent look.  
  
"Tell me and I'll consider it." Elrond stated.  
  
"Remember when Elrohir and I found out about Legolas being your lover?" Elladan asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yes. Quite well. It is not every day that your own sons raise their voices at their father." Elrond said.  
  
"I am very sorry about that incident Father." Elladan said.  
  
"Forgiven. Tell me of your idea." Elrond said, curious.  
  
"Remember how I told you that no matter what, I wouldn't call Legolas my Mother? Nor should he wear Mother's dresses?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Yes. Are you saying that you want to host a contest where you would call everyone your Mother and have them wear her dresses?" Elrond asked, arching an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Nay! You do not exactly have it correctly Father. I want to host a contest where the men of every race come to Imladris to compete to be the fairest maiden of Imladris!" Elladan corrected.  
  
"Men competing for the title of being the fairest maiden of Imladris? You wish for them to dress as women?" Elrond asked, amused.  
  
"Why not? It will be interesting. Wouldn't you mind seeing Legolas in a dress?" Elladan asked, teasingly. "Surely you have a list of fantasies Father."  
  
"What I fantasize, my son, is my own business. I do not make it my business to know your fantasies." Elrond scolded. "But I concede. Imladris shall host this outrageous idea of yours. If you wish for many varieties of races to attend, you had best hurry. Already some of them have made plans to sail West. But I think having Arwen as a judge would be good though. Best speak to your siblings about this. They may want in on this."  
  
"And you Father? Wouldn't you help us?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I think it is time that you handled contests on your own. Besides, I am sure Glorfindel will be happy to help." Elrond said, eyes full of mischief.  
  
"A fine idea. I will go bug him right now." Elladan said, running off to find Glorfindel, who's probably with Elrohir.  
  
Elrond shook his head, sighing, "No matter how the years pass, he will still be a youth."  
  
  
  
Elladan found Glorfindel with Elrohir, as expected. "Hail Brother!"  
  
Elrohir frowned at the intrusion. "What is it Brother? I'm busy."  
  
Elladan smirked at Glorfindel, "Indeed. I was bored, so I went to Father to see if he had anything interesting for me to do."  
  
"Funny, I did not hear any screaming, nor shouts." Glorfindel said. "What did your father say?"  
  
"To host a contest!" Elladan said excitedly.  
  
Glorfindel and Elrohir exchanged worried glances.  
  
"And what exactly is this contest about?" Elrohir asked his brother.  
  
"Men of different races compete to be the fairest maiden of Imladris." Elladan replied curtly.  
  
"Dressing up in dresses? Are you mad dear brother?" Elrohir asked, concerned.  
  
Glorfindel put a hand on Elladan's forehead and said, "He is a little warm, but it is not a fever."  
  
Elladan batted away the hand, "I am fine and of sound mind. Will you help me?"  
  
"If you can pull this off without making Imladris look bad, at least this will keep you out of trouble for some time." Glorfindel said.  
  
"Let us see if Arwen will join us. Father suggested that we have her as a judge." Elladan said. "I think he was just trying to distract me from seeing what sort of fantasies he has about Legolas."  
  
"I see we still have to work on his mouth." Glorfindel said to Elrohir.  
  
"Hey!" Elladan protested.  
  
The trio laughed as they went to find Arwen and begin preparations for the contest.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fairest Maiden of Imladris  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairing: Elrond/Legolas, Glorfindel/Elrohir, Aragorn/Arwen  
Rating: R  
Warnings: spoilers to Folly of Starlight (Part 5: When I Give), humor, cross-dressing  
Disclaimers: The lovely Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Minuial and Brethilas belongs to AC for the Folly of Starlight (which I got permission for).  
Archive: Otaku no Honden @ http://ainoanime.cjb.net or http://otakunohonden.cjb.net as well as FanFiction.Net and MediaMiner.Org under Sailor Bluestar. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
~Fairest Maiden of Imladris - Chapter 2~  
  
Invitations were sent far and wide across Middle-Earth. Many replied with their acceptance to participate in the contest. Some replied with polite rebuke to the very idea of a man dressing up to be a woman. And then there were some who wrote back asking to be part of the judges.  
  
"How goes the contest preparations?" Elrond asked one day at dinner.  
  
"Very well Father. We received many replies of participation." Elrohir replied.  
  
"Even one from Mirkwood's royalty." Elladan teased.  
  
"Indeed. I wonder who will be the maiden." Elrond said, trying to sound not too interested.  
  
"I bet you wish it to be Legolas." Elrohir said casually.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow and turned to Arwen, "Do you know if Estel will participate?"  
  
Arwen smiled at her father, "He did reply about participating on behalf of Gondor. I know not whether he be the one."  
  
"It would be nice to see the entire fellowship of the rings participate." Glorfindel said, amused by the thought.  
  
"It would also be nice to see the surviving members of the first alliance against the rings." Elrond shot back, not wanting to have the choice taken from his beloved.  
  
"Father, do you protest to the fact that the princeling may participate?" Elrohir asked slyly. "And that you do no wish to see your beloved gawked at by others?"  
  
Elrond stiffened at his son's words, "It matters not what I think. If Legolas would like to participate, who am I to stop him?"  
  
"Do you disapprove?" Glorfindel asked, frowning.  
  
"Nay. He can do whatever he desire." Elrond replied with confidence.  
  
"Even charming your clothes off?" Elladan asked. "I might put that in at the last moment."  
  
"You did not decide beforehand?" Elrond asked, alarmed, trying not to think of the possibilities.  
  
"We did, but we also put in there a little note saying that changes may occur." Elrohir said. "We thought of everything. Will you participate Father?"  
  
"Me?" Elrond asked. "I am too old for these games."  
  
"I think Celeborn maybe going for it. We had not really specified who we wanted. We just sent out invitations that anyone could participate." Glorfindel said.  
  
"We shall see. Give me the expected list of what they may be forced to do. I shall decide how great I may suffer." Elrond said as Elrohir passed him a copy of the list.  
  
The others smiled to themselves, hoping that Elrond may consider participating. Already one amongst them joined, without the others knowing of course. It was a matter of pride.  
  
  
  
Over in Mirkwood, the royal family was deciding if any of them were to participate. They had replied that their people would participate if they wished.  
  
"I think you could stand a chance Father." Brethilas said.  
  
"But I think you should do it. As my heir, you must uphold the family honor." Thranduil replied in a stern voice. "Consider this as a test upon our honor. You must answer to that challenge."  
  
"Nay father. I think we need to focus on the one who may actually win against all the other men!" Brethilas informed him.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Thranduil asked, curious.  
  
"Why, Legolas of course. He is reknown for his fair beauty. Mother agreed that Legolas was the fairest babe born, though she covered it up afterwards. I believe if I recall correctly that you yourself named him because of such. I say he should start getting used to being in a dress." Brethilas replied with their solution.  
  
"But will he go along with it? He may refuse." Thranduil warned.  
  
"Do not worry. It is well known that Legolas is quite the fair elf amongst us. I shall convince him. And if I cannot, then perhaps you may have a better chance." Brethilas said. "Or we will get someone else."  
  
"Fine. Go talk to your brother. See what he thinks of this contest. I am sure he will be pleased to see Lord Elrond again." Thranduil said bitterly. "If he refuses the challenge, perhaps a reminder of Lord Elrond will spur him into action."  
  
Brethilas wisely held his tongue as he got up and went to look for his younger brother.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fairest Maiden of Imladris  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairing: Elrond/Legolas, Glorfindel/Elrohir, Aragorn/Arwen  
Rating: R  
Warnings: spoilers to Folly of Starlight (Part 5: When I Give), humor, cross-dressing  
Disclaimers: The lovely Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Minuial and Brethilas belongs to AC for the Folly of Starlight (which I got permission for).  
Archive: Otaku no Honden @ http://ainoanime.cjb.net or http://otakunohonden.cjb.net as well as FanFiction.Net and MediaMiner.Org under Sailor Bluestar. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
~Fairest Maiden of Imladris - Chapter 3~  
  
The day the contestants arrived, servants were bustling, preparing rooms for everyone. The contestants themselves were guaranteed rooms, however the supporters were much more difficult to accommodate. Elladan, as host to the contest, greeted the contestants and supporters. Elrond, Lord of Imladris, host of the location of the contest, stood beside his son to support him when necessary. The contestants were easy to pick out because they were requested to be dressed appropriately for the contest and should be cloaked to not reveal their true identities. They were also requested to have stage names as well. Arwen spotted Gandalf and Gimli in the crowds.  
  
"Are you two not participating?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Nay. Who has ever heard of a woman with a beard? I certainly do not want to shave off my beard." Gandalf informed her.  
  
"Same with me. You elves are fortunate to not grow beards. I suppose it's for this very reason: a contest. 'Tis no wonder why one of your own would find this contest amusing. However, I did request that I be a judge." Gimli added. "Have you seen the others of the fellowship?"  
  
"I did see a bunch of hobbits come in from Shire." Arwen replied, smiling.  
  
"Perhaps Frodo is amongst them." Gandalf stated.  
  
"Perhaps." Arwen replied.  
  
"And what of Legolas? I would think this sort of thing would be to his liking. He is quite fair, even for an elf." Gimli inquired.  
  
"Subjects of Mirkwood did come through, however the royal family themselves have not. They did reply saying that they would come, we shall have to wait." Arwen said. "You mustn't rush them. Perhaps they would like a dashing entrance."  
  
"You elves may have all eternity, but not all of us." Gimli reminded. "Besides, how dashing could they be, especially when one of them poses as a maiden?"  
  
"Indeed." Arwen agreed.  
  
The sound of hoofbeats made many people's heads turn towards the sound. Into Imladris rode the royalty of Mirkwood, the last to show up. They were showed to their rooms and moments later, gathered with the rest of the audience and participants. Lord Elrond and Elrohir were nowhere to be found.  
  
Elladan addressed the crowd, "I welcome you to Rivendell for the contest to see who is the fairest maiden. I would like, at this time, for the participants to tell us their stage names."  
  
One by one, they all told the audience their stage names. The most peculiar was the one representing the royalty of Mirkwood.  
  
"I am Lady Minuial."  
  
Arwen frowned at the name. She knew that Legolas' sister perished and King Thranduil had forbid that name to be mentioned at all. She didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Elladan announced, "The judges will remain anonymous until the very end. The first test for our contestants is to survive dinner as a lady. Judges will keep in mind about the variety of races. After dinner, the judges will give me a sealed envelope secretly and listed will be maidens who are eliminated. Once eliminated, the maidens may either reveal who they truly are, or remain mysterious until the winner is announced. Do you understand contestants?"  
  
They all replied with affirmative. Arwen came up to Elladan and whispered something to him.  
  
Elladan turned to the crowd and said, "It seems that Lord Elrond will not be able to attend the dinner. He is not feeling very well. Let us all go to dinner."  
  
Guests, judges and participants alike sat within the prepared dinning room. The participants performed the task that was set before them without too much hassle. Arwen noticed three participants who are oddly familiar to her. It was as if she knew them personally. She then turned her attention to watch 'Lady Minuial' dine with the grace of a true lady. She pondered how he got to be that good. Unless, it was a woman competing. Looking carefully, Arwen found the pendant Legolas always seemed to wear everywhere, probably even during the fellowship days, be it hidden or in view. Arwen focused her attention to the other participants to guess who they truly are. Arwen thought she saw Celeborn amongst the participants, but she could have been mistaken.  
  
Later, when the dishes were cleared away, Elladan stood up and spoke, "We now have a list of maidens who are eliminated from the contest."  
  
Elladan read off the stage names of those unfortunate, or fortunate, depending on your point of view, maidens who were eliminated. As stated before, they had the opportunity to reveal who they are or wait until the winner is found to announce themselves. Several maidens revealed themselves and where they're from. The rest, chose to wait and see who would be the winner.  
  
Elladan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "The next test is to perform in some manner and entertain us. This will be the last test of this day."  
  
One by one, the participants went and performed their piece. Some sang while others played. There were those who dance and those who showed off their fighting abilities. The entertainment was wonderful. Arwen kept sneaking glances at 'Lady Minuial' to see if she should talk to him. Arwen then discarded the thought since she shouldn't be talking with the participants. It would seem like it was rigged for him. At the end of the testing, Elladan once again listed off the maidens who were eliminated. Many of which were the ones who showed off their fighting ability. There were some controversy over whether or not the judging was fair.  
  
Elladan spoke up and reassured the crowd, "The judging was fair, I assure you. We have judges from various races in equal amounts. If the judges do not believe showing off fighting ability is a lady-like thing to do, then so be it. It is the decision of the judges. Tomorrow morning shall be crafting. In the afternoon, you will be in a swim-suit competition."  
  
Many of the competitors gasped at the fact that the males in drag will need to be in swimming attire.  
  
"And in the evening, there will be a masked ball. However, the participants will be unmasked so the judges can judge." Elladan concluded. "Pleasant dreams everyone."  
  
Most participants went to bed to get their 'beauty sleep'. Some of the crowd stayed up to bet on who would win since they didn't really get a chance to once they got introduced to the contestants. Some of the crowd went to enjoy what Imladris, or Rivendell in the common tongue, had to offer. The rest went to bed because some of them have to help the competitors get ready as their personal servants for this affair. Although it really wasn't stated in the rules about having personal servants helping them get ready, the majority of the participants had friends who wanted to help, but wouldn't cross-dress for the world, so Elladan decided that it was fine to have servants. The rest who didn't have servants got them almost immediately.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fairest Maiden of Imladris  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairing: Elrond/Legolas, Glorfindel/Elrohir, Aragorn/Arwen  
Rating: R  
Warnings: spoilers to Folly of Starlight (Part 5: When I Give), humor, cross-dressing  
Disclaimers: The lovely Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Minuial and Brethilas belongs to AC for the Folly of Starlight (which I got permission for).  
Archive: Otaku no Honden @ http://ainoanime.cjb.net or http://otakunohonden.cjb.net as well as FanFiction.Net and MediaMiner.Org under Sailor Bluestar. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
~Fairest Maiden of Imladris - Chapter 4~  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, which Elrond attended since some contestants were not able to, the participants were left alone to make a craft of beauty to be judged. Many made paintings or carvings. After what happened for entertainment, none wished to make something like weapons to show off. During the whole time of creation, some participants grouped themselves off for company while they work. Lady Minuial was approached by one whose stage name is Lady Tinnu. One known as Lady Nínim stood off to the shadows, watching them while working on her craft.  
  
"Lady Minuial, may I sit with you while you work?" Lady Tinnu asked.  
  
"Please. Sit. I would not mind your company." Lady Minuial said graciously, gesturing to a spot beside her. 'I wonder, are you my dear Ithilas? I did not see him when participants are required to attend.'  
  
"If I may ask, can you tell me about Mirkwood's youngest prince? I am most curious to know why he is not here. As I hear, he is very handsome." Lady Tinnu asked, working on her stitching.  
  
"I think you mean Prince Legolas over Prince Celairos, who is technically the youngest prince of Mirkwood. It saddens many that Prince Legolas could not join us. He is often found going out adventuring. Or coming here to Imladris. I'm surprised he's not here myself." Lady Minuial said.  
  
"Oh?" Lady Tinnu asked. 'Indeed Malthenel-nin? Such appearances are daunting!'  
  
"Yes, it is rumored that he's fallen for the fair Lady Arwen, even though it is that mortal, Aragorn that has captured her heart. However, there is a small rumor that the prince himself is not actually fallen for Arwen, but her father instead!" Lady Minuial said, selecting the next color for her picture.  
  
Lady Tinnu leaned towards Lady Minuial in a conspiring way, whispering, "Would you like to know the truth? Because most of the subjects of Lord Elrond knows."  
  
"I would certainly like to have an edge on those busybody gossipers of Mirkwood." Lady Minuial said softly.  
  
"Ignore what they say about Prince Legolas and Lady Arwen. 'Tis Lord Elrond and Prince Legolas that you must know to be true." Lady Tinnu said.  
  
"My oh my! No wonder Lord Thranduil tried to discourage that one going around. Mirkwood and Imladris has been on shakey ground after that first alliance against the Dark Lord." Lady Minuial said, shocked.  
  
"Hush!" Lady Tinnu hissed, pressing a delicate finger against Lady Minuial's rosey lips. "Do you really want everyone to hear? The subjects of Imladris does not care for Lord Elrond's business since he has been so happy. But I doubt that others will share our point of view so readily."  
  
"How very wise you are Lady Tinnu." Lady Minuial said, eyes glittering with amusement.  
  
Lady Nínim approached the two gossiping contestants. Sensing the approach, Lady Minuial went back to painting and Lady Tinnu went on stitching.  
  
"Excuse me, I could not help but notice your heated discussion." Lady Nínim said. "May I join you?"  
  
"Of course! By all means." Lady Minuial said, gesturing to an empty seat.  
  
"And we were not in a heated discussion. Oh no! We were in a heated gossip session. Do you have anything of interest?" Lady Tinnu asked, curiously. 'Is that Elrohir? I think it is! Oh my, it seems I am not the only one. Well, at least I do not think Glorfindel is a participant, he is around when the contestants must attend. I wonder if he knows of his own beloved's doings. Probably, else how would he had pulled it off.'  
  
"I am certain that you have heard them all by now." Lady Nínim said. "I don't think there is much I can contribute with."  
  
"But to be on the safe side, why don't you tell us anyway?" Lady Minuial asked, coaxing Lady Nínim to talk.  
  
"Well, I know that Lord Elrond and Prince Legolas are together as a couple. I also know that Gandalf and Gimli would not participate because they would not sacrifice their beards! And I know that Elladan got this crazy idea to allieve his boredom and to try and find out about his father's fantasies. Do you believe that?" Lady Nínim asked.  
  
"Well, that is certainly news to me." Lady Minuial said. "Is that not a bit intrusive onto his father's love life?"  
  
"I have heard that one going around. I think Lord Elrond should have his privacy. I think his son should keep his nose out of his father's love life. Lord Elrond and Prince Legolas rarely get time together as it is. Such talk may keep them away longer than they should." Lady Tinnu said.  
  
"Indeed." Lady Minuial agreed.  
  
Lady Nínim shook her head and said, "I think it is all a sick joke to see whether or not Elladan can be swayed by any men in drag. That or he is hoping to try a few techniques on getting women to like him. Though, I wonder how he will do that if the men were to take offense and give him a good old whack to the head."  
  
Lady Minuial smiled and said, "Most likely given a good beating, unless it's a test."  
  
Lady Tinnu rolled his eyes and replied with, "Like I would let him do that. If he does abuse his position as host of the contest, I believe Lord Elrond will have a word with him."  
  
"I don't doubt that Lord Elrond would be the only one to give Elladan an earful should he decide to have him flirting with the contestants a test." Lady Nínim said firmly.  
  
"You both are so sure of that. What makes you believe that Lord Elrond and anyone else would speak to Elladan if he should add in another test which lets him flirt with participants?" Lady Minuial asked.  
  
"I know Lord Elrond would not allow such disgrace to fall to his house." Lady Tinnu said confidently. "But fear not. I am sure if he should announce that particular test, many would be in an uproar at such a test."  
  
"That is correct. You need not fear for your honor." Lady Nínim reassured.  
  
"That is good. I am glad that I need not fear for myself, nor for any of the other participants." Lady Minuial confided.  
  
Lady Tinnu smiled warmly and leaned in close to Lady Minuial and whispered softly, "You need not fear Malthenel-nin. I will make sure Elladan will not try such a thing."  
  
"Ithilas?" Lady Minuial whispered back in question.  
  
Lady Nínim, seeing Lady Minuial and Lady Tinnu in a private conversation decided to take herself elsewhere to give them a bit of privacy. If they are who she thought they are, then a bit of privacy to speak with each other would be greatly welcomed.  
  
"Who else would I be for watching out for my love." Lady Tinnu whispered back.  
  
"Ithilas..." Lady Minuial sighed. "How I missed you so... I do not want to play this out. I want you."  
  
"I am sure Elladan would be smart enough to figure out that you are a participant and would want some time with me before your family wisk you away from me once more." Lady Tinnu said softly. "If it is any consolation, I miss you too. I do not want to keep this farce up, but I do not think Elladan would be such a brat as to hold this out much longer. I think Arwen could convince him to hurry the process along and not have so many tests to be done."  
  
"Lady Arwen is ever our champion." Lady Minuial suggested softly.  
  
"Indeed. I hope she is happy with Estel." Lady Tinnu replied.  
  
"Very happy from what I gather." Lady Minuial reassured.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Lady Tinnu murmured. "Perhaps we can get together."  
  
"I highly doubt that would be allowed. People may find out at an inopportune moment. It would be very awkward to explain if such a thing were to happen." Lady Minuial protested weakly.  
  
"Ah, but the excitement would have been worth it. But we shall keep our daliances to ourselves after the contest." Lady Tinnu said, leaning back. "I have a sudden wish for this to be all over."  
  
"As do I, love. As do I." Lady Minuial said, returning to her painting once more.  
  
The two sat in comfortable silence until the crafting time was called to a close. All contestants brought forward their works of beauty to be judged. As ever, a list of eliminated participants were handed to Elladan and they either revealed themselves then and there or waited until the winner was announced.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Notes: I refer to the men in drag as 'her/she' to keep with the appearance of actual women in such contest of who's the fairest of them all. I hope it isn't too confusing. Can anyone tell who is who?  
Minuial means Dawn  
Tinnu means Twilight  
Nínim means Snowdrop (a flower) 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fairest Maiden of Imladris  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairing: Elrond/Legolas, Glorfindel/Elrohir, Aragorn/Arwen  
Rating: R  
Warnings: spoilers to Folly of Starlight (Part 5: When I Give), humor, cross-dressing  
Disclaimers: The lovely Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Minuial and Brethilas belongs to AC for the Folly of Starlight (which I got permission for).  
Archive: Otaku no Honden @ http://ainoanime.cjb.net or http://otakunohonden.cjb.net as well as FanFiction.Net and MediaMiner.Org under Sailor Bluestar. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
~Fairest Maiden of Imladris - Chapter 5~  
  
After lunch, the remaining contestants changed into their bathing suits and got ready for the next test. One by one, participants went up before everyone to show off their bathing suits and how well they could pull off being a maiden. Most wore a one piece bathing suit, while a couple dared to be in a two piece. The last to go up was Lady Minuial in a skimpy two piece that didn't leave much to the imagination. The top was stuffed to make it seem like she had breasts to try and make herself more realistic looking as a maiden.  
  
Lady Tinnu's eyes widened at the sight of Lady Minuial. She couldn't believe that it was possible to wear something like that. Raking her eyes over the slim figure before her, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. The bitter taste of jealousy burned in her throat at the sight of others gazing upon the flesh meant more for her eyes than any others. Lady Tinnu shifted uneasily, willing the body to correspond to the mind and cease the aching of the flesh.  
  
'Control!' Lady Tinnu chastized herself.  
  
Everyone was startled to see Lady Minuial resemble a maiden so closely. As before, a list of eliminated participants were given. Now there are only ten contestants left.  
  
"Tonight shall be the masked ball. It will be the last test for this contest as I believe the participants tire of my fun and games." Elladan announced.  
  
Chuckles and murmurs were his reply and a few expressed their relief.  
  
"Then let us get on with the ball!" Elladan said. "Remember participants, no masks for you. The judges will give me the list of who they want to be the fairest maiden of us all."  
  
The contestants returned to their bedchambers to prepare to the ball that night. While they prepared, the rest of the guests were to dine together. Arwen helped the remaining contestant's helpers claim some food for the contestants, who were to eat in their rooms.  
  
  
  
After dinner, the guests were sent back to their rooms to change into the appropriate attire for the masked ball. Then the guests were invited to the lavishly decorated ballroom. Gandalf, Gimli, Bilbo, Brethilas, Figwit, Orophin, Rúmil, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Thranduil each escorted a contestant into the room.  
  
The band struck up with visiting elves who were not on the dance floor joining into the soft melody. The contestants each danced with their escorts before others decided to join into the fun and dance with the contestants. Several of the outted past contestants danced with them, to show no hard feelings.  
  
Elladan took this opportunity to dance with all ten of the contestants. While dancing with Lady Tinnu, Elladan had the odd urge to pinch her. While no one was watching, Elladan pinched Lady Tinnu's lower back.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" Lady Tinnu hissed. "You have better not do anything like that to the other participants!"  
  
The tone was very familiar to Elladan's ears.  
  
"Father?" Elladan asked softly.  
  
"Quiet. No one is supposed to know the participants' identities until they reveal themselves. Remember?" Lady Tinnu asked.  
  
"Yes, but-" Elladan started.  
  
"You still have not answered me. Have you done this to the other participants you have danced with tonight?" Lady Tinnu practically growled.  
  
"Nay. I just had the odd urge to do it to you. 'Tis all." Elladan said, trying not to get in trouble.  
  
"Make sure it stays that way." Lady Tinnu snapped quietly.  
  
"All right." Elladan agreed.  
  
Elladan danced with the others without further incident. It was nearly time. The judges secretly gave him their votes on who should be the fairest maiden.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
*coughs* I needed people to escort the participants, so I added Figwit into the mix. I doubt AC would use him, but I needed him! 


	6. Epilogue

Title: Fairest Maiden of Imladris  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairing: Elrond/Legolas, Glorfindel/Elrohir, Aragorn/Arwen  
Rating: R  
Warnings: spoilers to Folly of Starlight (Part 5: When I Give), humor, cross-dressing  
Disclaimers: The lovely Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Minuial and Brethilas belongs to AC for the Folly of Starlight (which I got permission for).  
Archive: Otaku no Honden @ http://ainoanime.cjb.net or http://otakunohonden.cjb.net as well as FanFiction.Net and MediaMiner.Org under Sailor Bluestar. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
~Fairest Maiden of Imladris - Epilogue~  
  
The band stopped playing when Elladan cued them to. The elves who sang along to the music quieted and stopped singing. The tension within the room rose. The winner was to be announced.  
  
"Peoples of Middle-Earth, I thank you for your indulgence as I host a rather odd contest. As I am sure you are all aware, the judges have given me their vote on whom should be the fairest. I have tallied the votes and shall announce the fairest maiden of Rivendell and I suppose, Middle-Earth. Though the true maidens of Middle-Earth may protest." Elladan announced. "Would the contestants line up before me?"  
  
The ten remaining participants lined up in front of Elladan. The anticipation rose another pitch as Elladan brought forward an envelope and opened it. Everyone seemed to have leaned forward, towards Elladan, as he took out a slip of paper and read out loud the results.  
  
"Lady Minuial is the winner of this contest. She is the fairest amongst those gathered before us to compete for the title under my request for only men to participate." Elladan said, gesturing for Lady Minuial to take a step forward.  
  
The nine participants who did not win took a step back. One by one, the nine revealed themselves to be Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin of the Shire; Aragorn of Gondor; Lord Celeborn and Haldir of Lothlorien; and Lord Elrond and Elrohir of Rivendell. Several others who have not yet given their identities announced themselves. Everyone looked at Lady Minuial to reveal herself.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." Lady Minuial revealed.  
  
Applause greeted that statement. The ten were allowed to go to their rooms and change for the remainder of the ball. Many approached Thranduil and commented on how fair his son was. Others speculate as to what was on Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond's minds when they decided to participate. It certainly explained why Elrond was rarely seen during the entire contest.  
  
"Sheesh, all this commotion after the contest." Gimli grumbled, rather pleased with himself. 'I knew it! Aha! Kind of figures that an elf would win. Good for Legolas. Gandalf owes me for this!'  
  
Then it struck him. Gandalf had the uncanny way of knowing what was to come. Could he have known all along who would be the victor?  
  
"Hello Gimli." Gandalf said pleasantly. "What a wonderful end to the contest!"  
  
"You knew didn't you. You were humoring me. Did Lady Galadriel know too?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I will not answer that my friend." Gandalf replied. "Now that you won our bet. What would you like?"  
  
Gimli thought about it for a moment. He did not want to ask for gold or any other item. But a question was digging into this mind.  
  
"Answer two questions of mine and I shall give you my request." Gimli said.  
  
"Very well. What are your questions?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Tell me, are Legolas and Lord Elrond involved?" Gimli asked quietly, knowing that the question would cause chaos should anyone else know its answer.  
  
"Yes. Now what is your other question?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Do they spend enough time together? I hear Mirkwood and Rivendell do not get along all that greatly." Gimli said, concerned.  
  
"Legolas is always welcomed in Rivendell warmly, it is only Lord Thranduil who frowns upon this union. Legolas divides his time between the place of his birth and that housing his heart. Now, what is your request?" Gandalf asked, smiling.  
  
"From the look on your face, I dare say you already know. But I shall indulge you if you do not. I wish not for myself, but for Legolas. For past friction between Mirkwood and Rivendell to abate and a thriving friendship take its place. The two deserve no hatred thrown at them should they be found out." Gimli stated to Gandalf quietly.  
  
"You do know that such a feat cannot be done in a night. Nor a forthnight. It could take years for it to be done." Gandalf warned.  
  
"They deserve it. Regardless of how long it would take, that is what I desire. For their happiness." Gimli said.  
  
"Then it shall be done, Gimli, son of Gloin." Galadriel's voice came from behind Gimli. "After all, there should be peace amongst fellow elves."  
  
The three watched as Lord Elrond and Legolas stayed close to each other as people congradulated them on reaching the final selection and winning the title. They also watched as the pair later managed to flee from the crowds of well-wishers and to wherever they are bound, together.  
  
  
  
Elrond led Legolas to their room and ushered him inside. Once inside, Elrond pushed Legolas up against the door.  
  
"You have been naughty." Elrond whispered.  
  
"How so my Lord?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You taunt me with your body and allow others to see what is mine." Elrond stated. "Always, when we play rough, it was because I did as you desired. No more. I will make sure you know who you belong to."  
  
Legolas smirked, "You want to teach me a lesson my Lord?"  
  
Elrond grinned, picked up Legolas and threw him onto their bed and covered his body with his own.  
  
"Mmmm...oh yes. Punish me..." Legolas purred as he arched up against Elrond.  
  
Elrond started tugging off both their clothes to let flesh meet flesh. Kissing each other breathless, Elrond tried to grasp the bottle of oil on the nightstand just for this occasion. Gently preparing his beloved for penetration, Elrond started teasing Legolas to the brink.  
  
"Please Ithilas. I need this. I need you. It has been a while." Legolas pleaded while writhing against Elrond.  
  
Elrond gave in and penetrated Legolas. Giving Legolas a little time to get used to him, Elrond started thrusting, increasing the speed and power slowly. Elrond made sure that Legolas' hands were nowhere near his cock, holding them above his head and plundering his mouth mercilessly.  
  
"Your pleasure is mine to control. How does it feel to lose control?" Elrond whispered huskily into Legolas' pointed ear, kissing the very tip.  
  
"Very goOD!!! Oh Elrond!" Legolas cried out. "Please end this torture."  
  
"As you wish, as I wish, Malthenel-nin." Elrond murmured, grasping Legolas' cock and sending them both over the edge. "You are mine."  
  
"I am yours." Legolas agreed, trying to recover his breath.  
  
"As I am yours." Elrond said, nuzzling against Legolas' neck.  
  
"Mine." Legolas growled. "Never thought you would try for that sort of contest Ithilas."  
  
"You will find, that I hold many surprises, Malthenel-nin, my maiden, fairest of all Imladris." Elrond teased.  
  
They both shared a laugh, trying not to ponder what went on within Elladan's head when he created this contest.  
  
End Epilogue  
  
OWARI (END) of Fairest Maiden of Imladris  
  
Inspired by "Folly of Starlight"'s Elladan and online pictures of Hugo Weaving in drag, which I believe was taken from a movie that was on TV called "The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert", which I saw. I don't think I'll listen to Abba's Mamma Meia the same ever again. I swear, that man's features were meant for parts that don't smile. He does solemn very well.  
  
All right, I know in the books Galadriel, Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo, Frodo, and a whole whack-load of elves depart from Middle-Earth. But I don't know how AC plans on altering things. So I guess this takes place before they leave... And in my world, Haldir does not die at Helms Deep. He lives! Like in the books.  
  
I hope I do AC's work justice. I bow before the mighty writer named AC! 


End file.
